


finding you in darkness

by GoddessOfTheVoid



Series: the kink club au [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Roach (The Witcher), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, M/M, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheVoid/pseuds/GoddessOfTheVoid
Summary: Unable to walk past a tiny, homeless kitten on his way home from a late-night gig Jaskier decides to take it and give the adorable small ball of fluff a home.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the kink club au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784710
Comments: 21
Kudos: 364





	finding you in darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So, when your brain decides to hit you with the idea that Jask and Geralt need a Roach in this AU and you love cats, this one-shot happens. :D  
> This is just a short and fluffy in-between piece because I felt like writing something cute and non-angsty or kink related. More kinky and non kinky one shots are coming soon though so stay tuned :D
> 
> Massive thanks go to [AnythingEver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingEver/pseuds/AnythingEver) for being super supportive and letting me ramble about the fic while writing <3
> 
> This work is unbeta-ed and English is not my first language so please be kind in case you spot any mistakes.

It was late at night and Jaskier was on his way home from a successful concert with his band when he spotted it. 

Walking through the empty streets he took his time getting home, enjoying the crisp night air after spending hours in a nearly sold-out club, filled to the brim with people, the taste of sweat and smoke still clinging to his tongue. 

Plus he wasn’t exactly in a hurry to get home, since this night there would be no one waiting for him at home with his boyfriend being out of town due to a work emergency. All that was waiting for him was his bathtub and soft bed, and they could wait a few moments longer as he wanted to breathe in the fresh air for a while longer and use it to relax a bit before he got home. With the adrenaline rushing through him from playing in front of a crowd he always needed some time before he was able to relax enough to fall asleep. Especially when he was on his own.

Geralt made sure to always visit his gigs whenever he had the time, watching over him and catching him once it was over. And even though he had some celebratory drinks with his bandmates he missed Geralt being there, he missed walking home with him, holding his hand and babbling out his leftover energy. Hopefully, Geralt would be able to make it to his next gig but knowing the nature of his job in private security and detective work spontaneous changes were always the norm.

Considering how well the gig went and the crowd loving his band and new songs he was a bit sad Geralt had missed it, but then his band would just need to play an even better concert the next time his boyfriend was part of the crowd. Being utterly happy that his evening was a huge success he looked forward to getting home and deal with his self-care routine, a set of orders Geralt had given him to ensure he would be able to relax and sleep even when he was not there.

Deciding to take some elements of their kinky play and repurpose them into their regular life had been definitely a benefit for his mental health as he found it easier to take care of himself when he knew he had set orders and that there would be consequences for not obeying them. His anxious brain learned he couldn’t fight against them and he loved being a good boy for Geralt and getting rewards for it.

Fantasizing about said rewards as he was walking down the empty street he didn’t notice it at first, until a sound dragged him out of his very nice daydream of getting thoroughly ravished by Geralt. Blinking against the harsh street lights he briefly wondered where it came from or if he hadn’t imagined it but there it was again, a soft sound penetrating the silence of the night.

It took him a while before he saw it, but right next to a dumpster was a small dark grey kitten, fighting with an open can of food someone had thrown away. It was a tiny thing, barely a few months old at most he guessed, though it looked much younger. If he picked it up it would most likely fit right into his palm and he felt a wave of sadness rush over him as he imagined the poor thing being all alone out here, having to withstand all kind of predators and bad weather, unsure if it could even find proper food.

He watched it for a while, mesmerized, as it was licking every single rest out of the can of fish, so desperate in its hunger that it didn’t want to waste a single drop. It was clearly not enough as the poor thing seemed to be very hungry and the can had been almost empty to begin with.

There was no sense in denying any longer, he could, of course, try it and have a long mental conversation with himself about the pros and cons of keeping a cat, but it was late, he was tired and if he was honest with himself he had already made his decision. He could not leave the poor kitten all alone out here to starve. Especially not when it looked up at him with sorrowful eyes and let out a pitiful meow.

Crouching down he didn’t have to wait long for the kitten to walk over to him and he noticed its round yellow eyes, so similar to Geralt’s he felt like he was looking at a cat version of his boyfriend. If he hadn’t already made his decision, this would have been definitely the point where he couldn’t deny it any longer. The kitten was coming with him. And he would deal with everything else after he’s had at least one night of sleep.

“Hey, little one.” He said softly.

The kitten meowed in return, curling around his legs.

“You don’t have a home don’t you?”

It was clearly visible it didn’t. The kitten was dirty, its fur matted with all kinds of dirt and whatnot. Yeah, there was no way he was going to leave it here. Call it destiny or whatever bullshit, he was at the right place during the right time and it was a sign from God or something that he and the kitten were meant to be together. Especially when the tiny thing just rolled on the pavement, exposing its fluffy belly for some rubs.

Jaskier had always wanted a cat, ever since he was a young boy. Not that he got one, since his parents didn’t care about animals at all. Nor did they about his happiness but he was definitely not going there tonight. His parents weren’t here, they couldn’t decide for him any longer. Not that they had anything to say when he moved into his dorm either. But during that time he could neither keep nor afford a cat. But he could now. Because he was living together with Geralt in a massive apartment that was big enough for a cat or two. Plus having a cat would certainly make him feel less lonely when Geralt was away. There was really no argument for leaving the kitten out here.

Picking the kitten up he wrapped it in his scarf to keep it warm as he quickly rushed home, eager to get there and be able to warm the kitten and himself back up. Purring softly against his chest it seemed to be very happy with his decision, making him fall even more in love with it.

Filled with happiness he nearly bounced up the stairs to their apartment, unlocking the door and stepping into the warmth of his home.

“Welcome home, little one.” He said excitedly, watching his kitten blink slowly against the sudden light in his place. “I know it’s huge and you’ll have plenty of time to explore the place tomorrow, but first we need to do something else.

Taking it right to the bathroom he placed the scarf-wrapped kitten on the toilet lid and filled the sink with warm water. There was no way he could let it roam around the place as dirty as it was. 

“I know you’re going to hate me for this but you do need a bath. I promise you’ll get plenty of food and cuddles later.” He told the kitten, feeling only a tiny bit awkward talking to it since he wasn’t sure it could even understand him, let alone talk back to him.

Hoping he wouldn’t get scratched too badly he picked up the kitten and lowered it slowly into the water-filled sink. It only mildly protested at first but soon realized the warm water wasn’t too bad and relaxed in his grip. Thankfully, because he would have hated it to have a heated fight with a scratchy kitten at three in the morning and the sooner he got this done, the sooner he could curl up in bed with his new family member.

Foaming up some gentle dish soap he quickly lathered the kitten down, making sure to remove all the dirt and grime from its fur and it didn’t take long for the water to become all muddy and for him to hold a freshly cleaned kitten in his arms.

Now that it was all clean he noticed the fur of the kitten was a far lighter shade grey than he’d assumed before with some white spots scattered all over it. It was utterly adorable and no matter what Geralt would say, he would keep it. His decision was made, there was no way he could resist those soft golden eyes. Not when they reminded him so much of Geralt. It would keep him good company during all those lonely nights.

After toweling the kitten dry and warming it up with his blowdryer he took his new fluffy bundle of joy to the kitchen, determined to feed it at least something small before they went to sleep.

“It seems like I’ll have to go and do some grocery shopping in the morning for you, but look at that we’ve still got a random sausage left,” he turned around, holding out the sausage for the kitten to inspect. “What do you say to that?”

It happily meowed back at him, seemingly approving of his choice. Being as hungry as it was it would have probably even eaten stale bread. But he was happy he could provide some meat until he was able to purchase something more kitten appropriate. Cutting it down into small bite-sized pieces he places them on a plate and happily watched it devour it quickly, clearly enjoying the meaty taste so much it continued licking the empty plate long after the food was gone.

“You know I really need to give you a name. Can’t call you just the kitten all the time.” Thinking about it as he watched the kitten eat. “Hmm, how about Roach? Since you enjoyed that can of fish so much?”

The kitten let out a tiny meow that could have been anything between approval and the order to produce more food but since he was too tired to think about anything else he just decided this was it.

“Alright. Roach it is.” He exclaimed far too excitedly to the kitten, considering how late at night it was, but it didn’t seem to mind his enthusiasm. “Welcome home, Roachie. And now it’s time for us to go to sleep because if I stay awake any longer it won’t do me any good.” He said and picked the kitten up, carrying it to the bedroom.

Placing it on the bed he undressed and took a quick shower to wash away the smell of the bar he played in before putting on one of Geralt’s old and washed out shirts to sleep in. There was no time for his self-care routine this night. Interestingly enough it didn’t matter, as he found himself half-asleep by the time he brushed his teeth and he was sure he would have a great night of sleep.

Curling into the soft sheets Roach saw it as an invitation and placed herself right on top of him, already all too happy to stake her claim on him. Warmed by the weight of his kitten he was quickly lulled to sleep by its purring, dreaming of Geralt coming home and the three of them cuddling together in bed.

A couple of days later when Geralt came home he was not only greeted by his boyfriend but a tiny bundle of fluff that immediately started crawling up his legs, digging its claws into his skin as it tried to get into his arms. Attacked by two pleading pairs of eyes he couldn’t even pretend to be mad about it as he scooped the kitten into his arms, learning that Jaskier had named her Roach and had found her after his gig a few days ago. Holding a sleepy kitten in his palm he was falling in love with her just as quickly as Jaskier had, realizing that he now had two adorable things waiting for him to come home, filling his home with even more happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this small piece of fluff and it compensates a bit for the long time it takes me to finish up a story in this verse. <3
> 
> And as always if you want to read more headcanons or chat about the AU feel free to hit me up [on my tumblr](https://feedingmyinsomnia.tumblr.com/tagged/kink-club-au) and message me. I'm always happy to chat and appreciate your kudos, comments, and own headcanons so much! <3


End file.
